


In Between the Place I've Been and Where I'm Going

by mollykakes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy/Steve Holiday Fic/Art Exchange, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holiday village, Philadelphia, Snow, awesome knitwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollykakes/pseuds/mollykakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Darcy visit Philadelphia's Christmas Village and come to an agreement about the direction of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between the Place I've Been and Where I'm Going

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/gifts).



> I had Merideath for the fic exchange, who gave me this prompt: They visit a Christmas Market while on assignment somewhere, its cold and there is snow on the wind, twinkly lights, cups of hot mulled cider to share, hand knit items for Darcy to fondle and make Steve try on. 
> 
> This is what I came up with based on the prompt. I was slightly terrified because I love Merideath's work but am happy with what I wrote, I hope you enjoy it! It was quickly beta'ed by a friend in between holiday festivities, so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> The title is from the song "goodbye philadelphia" by Peter Cincotti - which does not really go with this story, but it's a beautiful song nonetheless.

* * *

 

Steve smiled when he saw Darcy, all decked out in her winter hat, coat, gloves and scarf outside his door. It was a good idea to bring her with him to Philadelphia. She’d been in a mood the past couple of weeks, no one able to figure out the cause. But being away from the city seemed to instantly cheer her, and she’d spent the time he was in Shield related meetings wandering around the city of Philadelphia. Every night she had a different restaurant to try, a new story about the founding fathers or Philadelphia history. She was happy and he was glad for it. He hadn’t been around much, stuck in meetings in Fury’s place, in a city in between the two that were rebuilding. In recent months, after New York, and certainly after DC, Philadelphia had become a centralized meeting point for politicians and diplomats alike. As much as he hated it, he was back in the monkey suit. At least having Darcy with him helped.

 

Darcy always helped. She’d been a breath of fresh air from the moment they met. She’d been all righteous fury, completely dressing down Stark for touching Jane’s equipment without permission. She damn near scolded the billionaire like he was a wayward puppy who’d just pissed on the carpet. Thor had stood watch like a proud older brother, then informed them all that Darcy had tased him when he first arrived on earth. Thor had called her his shield sister and he saw Darcy smile for the first time. He should have known he would fall for her – gorgeous, strong-willed brunettes were his kryptonite.

 

While that first meeting was certainly memorable, it was all the others after it that had made him fall in love with his best friend. She was sarcastic, funny, kind, smarter than she’d ever give herself credit for, and endlessly patient. When she realized Shield was only catching him up on major historical milestones and not pop culture or culture at all, she’d not only ended up completely tearing into Sitwell when he came to check in on all the Avengers for it, but drew up a complete pop culture history for him. They had standing movie dates, which had begun as a once a week thing but grew into a whenever they had a chance type of thing. They’d order dinner and watch movies. She’d tell him funny stories about growing up outside of Baltimore, her time with Jane, about Thor adjusting to Midgard, and he’d tell her about Brooklyn from his time. She knew all about Bucky and the orphanage, about his life before the serum. He usually had such a hard time talking to women, but with Darcy it came naturally.

 

“Why are you wearing your coat and hat?”

 

“There’s a Christmas Village a few blocks away, we’re going.”

 

“Darce, I don’t…” He was in sweatpants and a t-shirt, weary of going to crowded places where he could be recognized, especially after the incident at the Met. Shield had kindly requested that he refrain from going to the art museums in Philadelphia, at least at this time. It was all Tony’s fault, but better safe then sorry.

 

“We’re friends, aren’t we Steve? Best friends.”

 

“I hate it when you say things like that to me.”

 

“Aren't we?”

 

“You know we are.”

 

“And you wouldn’t let me walk, in the dark, in a city I don’t know well, alone, to a crowded tourist attraction where…”

 

 “Alright, alright, I’ll get dressed.” She smiled. “Give me a few minutes.”

 

 “You have five, or I’m barging in and dragging you regardless of your state of dress.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

She took his arm when he offered it as they exited the hotel. She was happy to be out of New York, at least this week. She had been dreading seeing her sister when she came in for her interview at Stark, as Pepper’s PA. It was a job that she’d been doing informally, at least for the past few weeks, after Tom left (Tony had annoyed him one too many times).  Since her job for Jane had morphed into wrangling Tony and Bruce also, she was used to Stark’s very special form of jackassery. Pepper had needed help and she offered. It was a job she loved and wanted but was too afraid to admit. Instead of being in New York, waiting for her sister to bounce into the life (and family) she had created for herself, Darcy was here in a city she had always loved. She had loved spending weeks here in the summer with her Bubby. It was normal. She could thrive away from the untouchable perfection of her mother, sister, and stepfather. Philadelphia was the one slice of normal she had, for a few weeks in the summer. Steve didn’t know that when he asked her to go with him so he wouldn’t be alone in a city while working on this current round of diplomatic talks.  She hadn’t read into the invite, she was trying so hard not to read into his actions. He was her best friend; that was it; that was all it was going to be.

 

She’d met Steve when he arrived in the Tower to meet Thor, as she was ripping into Tony Stark for touching Jane’s equipment. Jane had been detained, however briefly, by Shield concerning the London incident. They’d wanted to get all her research. She was telling them to go to hell while leaving Darcy to set up their new lab space. She hadn’t expected to meet any of the Avengers, but Thor had invited them all in to meet her. Of course she found Steve attractive, but it was more than that. Under that insane shoulder to hip ratio was a nerdy, sarcastic, smart-mouthed little shit who was happy to play into other’s preconceived notions of him. She’d lost count of the number of times Tony had stared at Steve, dumbfounded upon learning something about the Captain that he’d never expected. One of her favorite memories when Steve admitted during a game of truth or dare that not only was he not a virgin, but he’d lost it pre-serum. She absolutely loved the look on his face after Tony had practically gone catatonic. Even Natasha, who always seemed to be unfazed by the madness around her, had no response.

 

He was her best friend. Jane was more like the sister she should have had, instead of the sister she did have. But Steve was always there, listening to her crazy stories and asking her about her day and generally being perfect. He’d even met her grandmother the night before. Bubby had met them for dinner at Fogo De Chao and had talked his ear off about Darcy as a young girl. There was no mention of her mother, sister or stepfather in front of Steve, and he’d loved every moment of their night. Not to mention the all you could eat salad bar and meat. He’d even taken their teasing with good humor. If she weren’t so worried about losing the best person in her life, she’d take a chance. But she knew better than most that life wasn’t a fairy tale or romantic comedy. She’d take what she could get.

 

“When they started to build City Hall, it was supposed to be the tallest building in the world. By the time they finished it, both the Washington Monument and the Eiffel Tower had surpassed it. It’s also the largest municipal building in the United States.”

 

 “How do you know this?”

 

 “I went on the tour yesterday, while you were in that meeting with the Security Counsel.” She laughed.

 

 “Anything else? Any stories from your Bubby?”

 

 “The Macy’s around the corner was much better as a Wanamaker’s, but their Christmas light and organ show is still amazing. We should go see that tomorrow.”

 

 “Ok.”

 

 “Also, Bubby always said that when they built skyscrapers that were taller than William Penn in the 1980s, it cursed the Philadelphia sports teams.  So when the Phillies went to the World Series in 2008 they got a mini William Penn Statute and put him at the top of the Comcast center to break the curse. That’s about it.”

 

 “It’s in the Beaux Arts style, I can tell you that.” Steve smiled down at her as they rounded the corner. “Is that the Christmas village?”

 

 “It is.”

 

 “I know you’re Jewish, but did you celebrate Christmas growing up?”

 

“I’m sort of nothing, but my mom is catholic, so we grew up with both until my dad died. And then just Christmas after.”  She stopped at the light at JFK Boulevard and 15th, watching as cars passed by. He noticed the change in her immediately. She rarely spoke about life before New Mexico. He knew her dad died when she was 8, and that her mom remarried very shortly after. She had a younger sister, and that was the extent of what anyone knew. Jane possibly knew more, but he wasn’t sure.  They crossed the street and she led him up the boulevard.

 

“The entrance is up this way.” She said. “We start at the beginning.”

 

* * *

 

There were carolers at the beginning. Darcy immediately dragged him to get pretzel (“because starting with food is the best”), which they ate while wandering around the small stalls. She stopped at a jewelry stand, pulling him with her.

 

“Do you think Jane will like this? I still need to get Christmas presents.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“It’s a moon glow necklace. It will show the phase of the moon on the day she was born.” She showed him the pendant.

 

“Doesn’t she get enough of the stars and cosmos at work?”

 

“You’ve met Jane, right?

 

“Good point. Too bad we haven’t figured out what Thor’s birthday is, here, on Earth.”

 

“I could give her the one I gave him on his fake id.”

 

“Better stick to hers.”

 

* * *

 

She was a few stalls head of Steve when she saw it. It was the most ridiculous hat, scarf and glove set she’d ever seen. It was well done, but the color combination and the upcycled, antique Cap fabric on the back nearly made her laugh. It was so much like the uniform but not at all like it. Nearly. Instead she smiled, waiting for him to catch up with her. The scarf was royal blue, with a blood red trim and a cream star. It was a blatant rip off of Cap’s uniform, but then she looked closely at the fabric. It was pure 1940s Steve in the fabric.

 

“Cap fan?” The girl at the shop asked.

 

“Yeah. Those shoulders, you know.” She smiled at her.

 

“It’s so funny, I found all this fabric before the Battle of New York. Now it’s so difficult to find, at least the vintage stuff. Iron Man is everywhere.”

 

“It’s because Tony Stark is an ego maniac.” Steve said, coming up behind her. “What’s that?”

 

“Here, try it on.” She said, reaching up to put the hat on his head. “Look, it fits!”

 

“Darcy…” He warned, noticing what was on it.

 

“Come on Steve, be a sport.” She teased, tossing the scarf around his neck. He’d come out without a hat, scarf or gloves, because he was a walking furnace. Of course he looked good, vintage images of himself around his neck. “Do you have any other of the avengers? I have some friends who’d love them…”

 

“I do. I have all of them.”

 

“Even the Black Widow and Hawkeye? Because you’d be amazed how often people forget about them.”

 

“Yes I do.”

 

“Excellent, I’ll take one of each of the Avengers.” Steve sighed.

 

* * *

 

Darcy stepped away to take a phone call and sent him to get mulled wine for the two of them. She said she’d meet him by the LOVE sculpture at the fountain. The giant red sculpture spelling out love was kind of hard to miss. It was pretty though, in the glow of the Christmas lights surrounding the makeshift village and the lights of the city around it. He found a spot on the basin, a little further away from the village itself, but closer to the actual statute. It was late, while the vendors would be open until 11 the after work rush had died down considerably.

 

He could see her, talking animatedly to whoever was on the phone. Like before, there was an immediate shift in her that he wanted to fix, she looked smaller. He wanted to make it better, for her. It was nice, being here, with her, away from all the prying eyes in the tower and any expectations. They were normal. They were relaxed. They were happy. He watched as she violently hung up the phone. He was reasonably sure that if she could have forcibly hung it up without breaking her phone she would have done it. He watched as she composed herself, took a deep breath, count to ten, and turn. He could see her thought process; she was always so self-assured and independent. She took care of other people; people did not take care of her.

 

“So who gets which scarf?” Steve asked before handing her the mulled wine and cider donut he’d purchased her.

 

“Obviously Clint gets Widow and Nat gets Hawkeye.”

 

“Obviously.”

 

“I was thinking I’d give Tony the Hulk one, but at the same time I want to give him to Bruce. Then I’d have to give Tony Iron Man because I’m not dealing with the fallout if I were to give him you or Thor.”

 

“Switch Tony and Bruce and me and Thor.”

 

“But you look so dashing in vintage you.”

 

“Fine. Then give everyone themselves.”

 

“Except Nat and Clint.”

 

“Except Nat and Clint.” Steve agreed. “What do you want for Christmas?”

 

“Tony not to blow up the lab again?”

 

“Seriously though.”

 

“I don’t want anything. I have everything I want.”

 

“Are you going home?”

 

“No. If I were going home, I’d want an out. That’s what I’d want for Christmas.”

 

“Your family’s ok with that?”

 

“It’s the best arrangement for all of us.” She said quietly. “I’m with the family I want to be with for Christmas.”

 

* * *

 

Steve watched as Darcy attempted to pick out Pepper’s Christmas gift in one of the art stalls. Then he noticed the jewelry stand in front of him. All the necklaces and earrings were made from leaves. He noticed one with birch leaves, each made with a different metal.

 

“Does the birch have any meaning?” he asked the sales girl.

 

 “It’s for luck, and in Celtic symbolism it means stability and structure.” He checked to see if Darcy was looking. She was looking away, still deciding on a photograph. “The birch is highly adaptive and able to sustain harsh conditions with casual indifference” If ever there was a sentence that completely described Darcy, that would be it. She was able to adapt to anything anyone threw at her. She was strength itself.

 

“I’ll take it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Who was on the phone?” Steve asked as they wound their way out of the village. Darcy had taken his arm to ward off the cold. It was about to snow; he could feel it. Hell, he could smell it in the air.

 

“My mom, yelling at me because I’m not in New York this week while my sister’s in town. Since I work as an ‘administrative assistant at Stark for a low level scientist’, she thought it would be nice for me to show Elliot around the building. Since obviously she’ll be getting the job as Pepper’s PA.”

 

“That’s your job.”

 

“It’s my temporary job…”

 

“No, Pepper’s only going through the interview process because of the Board." He paused. “I don’t think I was supposed to tell you that.”

 

“Well, once she meets Elliot that may change, because she’s far more serious and professional than I am…”

 

“Darcy, you had no training and slipped into the PA job and rolled with it. You keep the woman who kept Stark organized for 10 years on track and can practically sense her next move or request. You put up with Tony and are still able to keep the Brain Trust ‘fed and watered’ as you say, while doing the assistant job. You remember everything about everyone, are nice to everyone even when they’re being idiots…why, in gods name, would anyone want someone else to be their PA?” She was quiet for a few moments as they crossed the street over to City Hall.

 

“You know how they always tell you parents don’t have favorites?” He nodded. “My mom does. Elliot. She even made sure to…Darcy is her maiden name. It’s my dad’s family’s tradition to name the first born after the mother’s maiden name. It’s not the Jane Austen hero like everyone thinks. But Elliot? Anne Elliot is Mom’s favorite Austen heroine. Elliot did everything right, growing up. And I’m like my Bubby and my dad. Too wild, too easy going, too not perfect…”

 

“You are.”

 

“What?”

 

“Perfect. The way you are.”

 

“Steve…” She smiled up at him, eyes wide, a look of determination or disbelief or something lurking there, a moment before leaning up and pressing her lips against his, just for a second. “Sorry…” She pulled away from him slightly. If this was his one chance, he was going to take it. He leaned down, telegraphing his intent clearly, and kissed her on the corner of JFK Boulevard and 16th street. The bustle of the city around them died down immediately as her lips parted under his, even with his enhanced hearing. All he was aware of was his lips on hers, the silkiness of her hair against his fingers, the curve of her hip, her hand cupping his face and the other that was clutching his bicep. They parted only when air became a necessity, which also happened to be at the moment when someone shouted at them to get a room.

 

“I should probably tell you that I’ve been crazy about you for a while now.”

 

“Clearly, we need to work on our communication because I’ve also been crazy about you for a while. We could have been doing that ages ago Steve…” She paused, noticing the snow that had just begun to fall “It’s snowing.”

 

“It is.”

 

“We kissed and it started to snow. That’s like right out of a romantic comedy.”

 

“That’s a good thing, right?”

 

“It is.” She smiled up at him. “So if you’re crazy about me and I’m crazy about you, that would mean…”

 

“You’re my girl.” He kissed her forehead before linking their hands together. “I suggest we walk back to the hotel and order hot chocolate.”

 

“And watch bad television.”

 

“Yes. While I try to convince you that the scarf and hat set are not for me and that you should keep it…”

 

“Don’t worry, since you’re my boyfriend I will definitely end up stealing it from you. Along with sweaters and t-shirts, I’m warning you in advance.”

 

“I can live with that.”


End file.
